


Revenge is best served with glitter

by SetsukaMorte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsukaMorte/pseuds/SetsukaMorte
Summary: Tired of people stealing your food? Get revenge
Kudos: 9





	Revenge is best served with glitter

**Author's Note:**

> 100% crack-fic, couldn't stop laughing when i thought this up.

_Glorious, glorious revenge_.

But let's start from the beginning shall we?

It all started around six months ago when 'Karen' was hired at your retail job, everyone there was practically family at this point except for this woman who thought she was hot shit since she got a half dollar raise only a month after starting. But they didn't stop there, barking orders when the manager wasn't present, skimping out on the harder work loads, being late nearly every shift, and the worst of it all? She was a lunch stealer. If she liked it enough, she'd eat it and toss the evidence saying "it was rotten and needed to be trashed" or if the food wasn't up to par, throw out every thing in the fridge anyway.

This leads up to today, with you sitting at the skeleton brothers table, because you distinctly _**knew**_ that the witch _**loved**_ spaghetti and wouldn't even look at it before chowing down. A grin overtook your face, and it wasn't because of Sans bad puns. Dinner was just wrapping up when Papyrus grabbed the pot of spaghetti when you interrupted him. "Gosh Papyrus, that spaghetti was _so_ good! Is it possible by any chance to bring home some leftovers? " The stars that lit up his sockets nearly blinded you. "WHY OF COURSE HUMAN! IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO HAVE YOU TAKE HOME SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI SINCE I AM SURE ALL OTHER FOOD NOW PALES IN COMPARISON! " Step one, complete. ---The Next Day--- You were dawdling around the stock area, waiting and listening for that magical moment, and then it happened. **"** **WHAT THE FUCK"**

_Beautiful_

Karen came stumbling out of the break room with her face a greenish tint with sickness, silent retching into a nearby trashcan.

_Sweet flawless victory_

You grinned and turned back to organizing stock and mumbled under your breath,

"Revenge isn't always rainbows, but it does contain glitter"


End file.
